Yukina's Sick
by HieiYYH
Summary: While at a party Yukina comes down with an illness and Hiei takes care of her.
1. Chapter 1

Yukina slowly kneeled to the floor of the living room as she felt her head spin. _That was strange,_ she thought as she blinked and set the food down. Botan said, "Isn't this exciting! It's been a while since we had everyone together." She brought out some more dishes from Genkai's kitchen.

"Yes," Yukina replied, "having everyone together when no one has to fight sure will be strange for once." She held her head after Botan went back into the kitchen.

"Hey Yukina!" Kuwabara shouted from the doorway, "What's up? I'm not late am I?"

She winced. _Has he always been so loud?_ She thought. "No Kazuma, you're actually early. Would you like to help set up?" Yukina slowly stood back up.

"Of course!" he replied, "Where am I needed?" He dashed into the room and held her hands.

Botan walked back into the room, food in her arms, and said, "Hey Kuwabara, didn't know you would be here so early. Here." She handed it all off to him as she went back into the kitchen.

Yukina did the best she could at holding herself together as everyone else arrived one by one. She felt herself detierating. Her core body temperature was dropping but her face started to feel like it was on fire. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Botan, Shizuru, Keiko, and Genkai were all there and they didn't seem to notice, at first.

"We're running out of beer!" Shizuru complained.

"There's more in the kitchen," Yukina replied, "I'll get some." She stumbled to her feet.

Shizuru hiccuped and said, "Looks like you've had a few too many."

"She hasn't had any," Kurama replied, "Are you alright, Yukina?"

She turned around to face all of them and said, "I-I thi-ink so-I-" her head spun as her vision faded and she passed out before she even hit the ground. Her body landed in the middle of the group.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara shouted.

Genkai said, "Don't crowd her, she's obviously sick. Botan, get a cold compress from the kitchen."

* * *

Out in the forest, Hiei decided he didn't want to party. Instead he watched over Yukina from the distance. As soon as she collapsed he bolted upright in the tree he was sitting in. He stood up and jumped from tree to tree until he made it to the outside of the temple. He watched as everyone scurried to get her comfortable.

He kept his distance through the night as everyone eventually fell asleep, giving Yukina her space. He noticed her stirring awake around midnight, while everyone else was passed out. Hiei quietly made his way to her side, careful not to knock anything over.

As Yukina opened her eyes they were met with Hiei's crimson eyes as he sat beside her. She whispered, "Hiei? Is this a dream? What happened?" She looked around the room to see that everyone else was asleep and it was pitch black outside.

"You passed out earlier," he answered, "what's the matter?"

"I don't know," she whispered, "my whole body feels like it's about to freeze over but my face feels like it's on fire. I'm so cold."

Hiei said, "Sleep. It should help."

"Nice Hiei," Yukina said happily as she nodded off. Hiei rolled his eyes at that comment once her eyes were closed and left her to rest.

* * *

The next morning, Yukina was out cold while Hiei stayed undetected in a tree outside. Everyone else began waking up with hangovers. "Gee Kurama I didn't know you could drink so much," Yusuke remarked.

"Don't talk so loud, Yusuke," Kurama insisted, "it hurts." He held his head in pain.

Kuwabara asked, "Is Yukina still out? What do you think is wrong with her?"

Genkai explained, "She's sick, but I don't know with what. It could be a serious problem, or something minor. Koenma might have some ideas. Botan."

"Yes?!" she asked, "My head." She closed her eyes at the bright sunlight.

"Pull yourself together and get to spirit world," she commanded.

Yusuke asked, "You're not hungover grandma?"

"I've never been hungover in my life," she replied.

Keiko sat up and shouted, "School! There's a test today! Why did we do this on a school night?"

"Damn Keiko," Yusuke said, "calm the hell down, we'll get back into town eventually."

"She's right Urameshi," Kuwabara said, "that test's important. It's like 60% of our grade point average. We better get back into town." He stood up slowly.

Shizuru replied, "I shouldn't have partied this late. I might even be late for work." She looked at her watch and stood up.

One by one everyone left Genkai with Yukina still sleeping in her living room. Once Genkai left the room, Hiei jumped down and peered in. He walked over to his sleeping sister and saw that she was shivering. He took off his overcoat and laid it over her blanket.

"Are you going to look after her?" Genkai asked from behind him.

 _Damn old hag,_ Hiei thought as he turned around completely startled, _she's even better at conceiling her energy than Kurama._ "Why should I do that?" he asked hastily.

"You mean you're going to keep pretending?" she asked, "It's obvious by now who you are to her."

"You'll shut up if you know what's good for you," he said.

"Whatever," she replied, "at least you can take care of her while she's sick. I have no idea what it is, or if humans can get it. Say something if you need anything." She walked back out of the room.

 _It can't be that obvious,_ Hiei thought angrily, _we look nothing alike!_ He looked back down at Yukina and remembered his mother's face.


	2. Chapter 2

"You think I have the time to look up ice maiden illnesses?" Koenma yelled at Botan.

She held her head in pain from the hangover she was fighting and said, "We need to know if it's contagious, and if humans will be effected by it sir. There isn't any information in human world and it's not like anyone can just go back and forth between demon and human world."

He said, "I suppose you do have a point, demon illnesses can sometimes be deadly for humans, but those are usually through fluid contact. Still, we should look it up." He got down from his chair and walked passed his desk.

* * *

Yukina woke up again and saw Hiei sitting across the room from her. She glanced around and realized she was in her bedroom. "Hiei?" she asked, then started to shiver some more.

"Do you need something?" he asked.

She sat up and said, "I'm so cold. I've never felt so cold before."

"Keep yourself in the blankets and you should be fine," he replied.

"You're a fire demon, right?" she asked, "Can you make a fire just for me? Please?" She crawled out from under the blankets and moved over to him.

"You can stay over there," he said. She crawled over his legs and hugged him tight, curling her body to fit over his lap and leaned against his torso. Startled, Hiei blushed as he felt her cool body lay over his.

Yukina whispered, "You're so warm, no need for a fire." She closed her eyes and started to fall back to sleep.

Hiei gently placed his arms on her back, letting his heat energy seep into his sister to keep her warm. Just then, Genkai opened a door. Hiei glared at her. _Say one word old woman,_ he thought, _I dare you, and I'll rip your throat out._ Genkai examined them and asked, "Do you want some tea?" She pulled out a tray from behind the door with a few cups of tea on them.

Hiei looked away and answered, "No."

"Fine," she said and closed the door as she left.

Hiei placed Yukina back in her bed and covered her back up with blankets. He took his jacket and put it back on. _I know she's sick but she sure is acting strange,_ he thought, _I wonder if she'll remember any of this once she's well again._ He walked back over to the far wall and leaned against it as he sat down.

Just then Botan opened the door. "Is Yukina awake?" she asked as she looked around, "Hiei, what are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" he asked. The wind picked up and he felt a sudden chill in the air.

Botan walked over to Yukina and said, "Well she's asleep. Koenma can't find anything on ice maiden illnesses so we were wondering if she knew anything about this."

"Who's talking so loud?" Yukina asked as she woke up, "Botan?" She sat up and covered herself in blankets.

Botan whispered, "Sorry sweetie, do you know anything about this illness of yours?"

"I've never felt like this before," she confessed, "I'm so cold. Hiei you're a fire demon, right? Can't you build a fire for me?" She shivered as she pulled the blankets over herself tighter.

Hiei said, "Keep the blankets on you and you'll be fine!" He stayed exactly where he was.

"I'm so cold," she whispered, "but my face, it feels so warm. I'm sorry Botan, I don't know anything about this illness."

Botan stood back up and said, "I understand. Oh, Koenma sir isn't going to be very happy that I didn't get much information." She created her ore out of thin air and left the room.

"You're a fire demon," Yukina asked, "you must be warm." She crawled her way back over to Hiei.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

She crawled back in his lap. "So warm," she whispered as she leaned against him and fell back asleep.

Hiei thought, _I'm not going to get rid of her, am I?_ He pulled her in closer to his body and used his heat energy to keep her warm. _Is this what it would be like...if we were raised together like we were supposed to be?_ He hadn't dare thought of how much better life would be if the women in ice world hadn't tried to kill him. It was much too painful. _Besides,_ he thought, _that didn't happen._

As she slept, the hours passed and day turned to night. Hiei's eyeslips became heavy as he leaned further against the wall and let sleep hit him.

* * *

Yukina blinked and changed position as she realized she had fallen asleep sitting up. She glanced up and realize she was in Hiei's arms. _When did I get over here?_ she thought, _he so warm. I hope he doesn't mind me sitting here too much. If he did he would have said something, right? Why don't I remember much?_ She remembered talking to Botan earlier, and feeling sick at the party, but that was about it. She got off of Hiei's lap and sat beside him instead, leaning against him as she feel back asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't find anything in ice demon illnesses that explains her symptoms," Koenma explained to Botan in spirit world's library. He slammed the last book he was reading shut against the table.

Jorge said, "Koenma sir, she is Hiei's sister."

"I know oger," he replied, "the only one that doesn't know that fact by now is Yukina."

"Actually Kuwabara doesn't know either," Botan added. Koenma glared at her.

Jorge continued, "Sir this could be a fire demon illness, that is what Hiei is, isn't he? She is half fire demon like him."

"He's right Koenma sir!" Botan said.

"I'll look under fire demon illnesses," Koenma said, getting out of the chair it was sitting in, "you could be right about this but let's not get our hopes up."

* * *

Hiei woke up and saw that Yukina was no longer laying on top of him. He looked over at his shoulder and saw her leaning against him. _She must have woken up at some point and saw me,_ he thought. He carried her back to her bed and stepped outside. The sunlight burned his eyes as he walked along Genkai's porch.

"Where are you going?" Genkai asked from behind him.

He spun around and almost fell over. "I only wanted some air," he answered as he hugged himself.

"Are you cold?" she asked.

"No," he answered, "Yukina was laying on me all night and _she's_ cold." He turned back around and walked away. _She sure is cold,_ he thought.

As Hiei walked toward the forest, he didn't get any warmer like he expected. Instead, it felt like every last ounce of his fire energy was getting sucked out of his body. _What's happening?_ He thought as he sat at the base of a tree.

* * *

"Here!" Koenma said, "It _is_ a fire demon illness." He leaned against the tall ladder he was standing on and held the book firmly in his hands.

Botan asked, "What does it say?"

"It's highly contagous to other fire demons," he explained, "and it drains all of the heat energy from their body, leaving the face flushed. Dizziness, fatigue, and short-term memory loss are to be expected. The good news is that it clears itself up, no worries there." He slammed the book closed. "Just keep Hiei away from Yukina and they'll be fine!"

"Oh no!" Botan shouted, "Hiei was the one taking care of Yukina!" She ran out of the room and got out her ore.

* * *

Hiei stood back up slowly and held his head. His vision started to blur so he stood still. As he walked back to Yukina's room he started shaking from the extreme cold. He felt the warmth pouring off of his face. "Hiei?" Genkai asked, "Don't tell me you're still not cold."

"I-I-What's-" He opened Yukina's door as everything went black as he passed out.

Botan flew down from the sky and said, "We know what it is!" She saw Hiei on the floor and said, "No, I'm too late!"

Genkai looked him over and asked, "What is this?"

* * *

Yukina woke up and saw Hiei laying on the floor of her room. His face was flush and he was under several blankets. "Hiei?" she asked, no good, he was fast asleep. She felt her own face and realized that she wasn't as flushed as she was before.

Her door opened and Genkai stood on the otherside. "You're awake," she said, "it turns out that this illness is contagous to other demons."

"Too bad we didn't know sooner," she said as she looked at Hiei.

"He'll be fine eventually, just like you," she replied, "do you need anything?"

"No," Yukina answered, "thank you Genkai. Sorry to be so much trouble."

As Genkai left she said, "Nonsense, you're sick." She closed the door behind her.

* * *

Hiei stirred awake and he opened his eyes. He sat up suddenly and demanded, "What happened?!" He put his head into his knees and wrapped the blankets that were covering him around himself.

"You're sick," Yukina explained from her bed, "just like me. I'm sorry I got you sick, Hiei."

"I've never been so cold," he explained, "not even back in ice world when I was a child. It's so cold." He laid back down and tried his hardest to stop shivering.

She asked, "What did you just say? What about ice world?"

Hiei said slowly, "When I was born it was cold, and snowing. Then Rui threw me off of a cliff while my mother watched." He turned away from her and felt the heat pouring off of his flushed face.

"Rui?" she asked, "Hiei did you have a sister? Answer me! This must mean..." _Does that mean Hiei's been my brother this whole time?_ she thought.

"Sister..." he said as he closed his eyes, "she wouldn't stop crying. They let my mother keep her..." He started to fall back to sleep.

 _It has to be him,_ Yukina thought as she closed her eyes to sleep, _Hiei's my brother. But why didn't he ever say anything? Will he even remember what he said when he recovers? I have so many questions...will he be willing to answer them?_


	4. Chapter 4

When Yukina woke up again it felt like heat was reentering her body. Her cheeks were the only part of her face that still felt warm. She looked over and saw that Hiei was still fast asleep. She got up and walked around the temple until she found Genkai in the kitchen.

"Genkai," she asked, "what kind of illness do I have?"

"Feeling better are you?" Genkai asked, "You have some sort of demon illness."

"Did I say or do anything strange in my delirium?" she asked.

"You slept in Hiei's lap," she answered, "and he didn't seem too upset about it. That's probably how he ended up getting so sick. Do you need something?"

Yukina blushed. _I slept on him?_ she thought, _When did that happen? If I don't remember that then he definetly won't remember telling me about Rui and ice world._ "I don't need anything, thanks Genkai." She walked back to her room slowly.

 _What if he was lying?_ She thought. _Then how would he know Rui's name? He mentioned he had a sister. He has to be my brother. There haven't been any other males born there in centuries. He would be the right age. Why didn't I think of this sooner?_ She opened the door to her room and saw Hiei sitting up in his bed.

"Has it ever been so cold before?" he asked deliriously.

"Yes," she replied as she walked inside, "you mentioned ice world."

Hiei replied, "No, my fire kept me warm in ice world. I wasn't cold. Where's my fire?" He extended his bandaged hand, as if he was trying to summon fire, but nothing happened.

Yukina walked back to her bed and explained, "You're sick with some kind of demon illness." _His fire,_ she thought, _Rui said my brother was born in intense flames so hot no one could touch him._ "We should go back to sleep. It'll help us recover." No sooner did she say that did both of them fall back to sleep in their beds.

* * *

Hiei sat up as he woke up. His cheeks were still warm, but he felt his fire slowly returning to his body. Yukina reentered the room and said, "Good morning Hiei! Are you feeling any better?"

"I got sick?" he asked, "What the hell kind of illness was that? I hardly remember anything." He shook his head and didn't feel dizzy for a change.

Yukina asked nervously, "So you don't remember what you said?"

"No," he replied, "why, what did I say?" _I mentioned that I was cold,_ he thought, _and I wondered what was happening. That was it._

"You mentioned ice world," she said slowly, "and that you had a sister. Rui threw you from a cliff. Are you my older brother, Hiei?"

Hiei started to sweat, "Of course not. I'm not an ice demon. Look at me."

"But my brother was born in fire," she said, "you're a fire demon! It all makes sense now. Please, Hiei you must be my brother. Why didn't you say anything?" She sat down and hugged him before he could move.

He froze. "What?" he asked, "I just told you I'm not him." He wanted to push her away, but couldn't bring himself to do it.

She released him and asked, "Where were you born then?"

Hiei hesitated, then answered, "That doesn't matter." He looked away from his sister.

Yukina said sadly, "It's because I'm an ice maiden isn't it? I'm cold as ice, just like all of them that left you for dead."

He turned back to her and said, "That's not true. You're not like them."

"Then why!" she demanded, "Why didn't you say anything! You must have known it was me who was your sister. Didn't you? Don't you want a sister? I want a brother so I can have a family again. My mother's been dead for years...I just want a family and to be normal."

"I do want a sister," he confessed. It was as if the words were coming out of his mouth uncontrolled, he didn't know where they came from. "That's the main reason I got this jagan, so I could watch over you once I found you and the glacial village."

Yukina asked, "Did you find the glacial village?"

Hiei answered, "Yes. I found out what happened to our mother and met Rui again. She's just as miserable as she's always been."

She hugged Hiei again and said, "I wish our mother was alive, Hiei. I wish she could see us now, that we left ice world and are living our own lives. I think she would have liked that."

He pulled her closer and said, "You shouldn't think such thoughts, they hurt more than they help. Believe me, I would know."

"I suppose you're right," she replied, "so why didn't you say anything after all of this time. When did you know _I_ was your sister?" She let go of him and looked him in the eye so he couldn't make excuses. He had to tell her the truth.

 _She sure is persistent,_ he thought. He answered, "I got the jagan years ago and went to ice world when I found it. Rui told me our mother killed herself, and you left years ago. She told me your name was Yukina. I sensed you in living world but it still took me years to find you."

"Those cards," she said, "that's what you said." _The talasman cards hanging in her cell, no wonder I couldn't find her even with my jagan eye._ "You knew it was me the moment we met?"

"Hn."

"And you didn't say anything," she said, "you really didn't want a sister."

Hiei said, "That's not what a meant. I was sure you wouldn't want a brother like me. If you knew what I was like in my past, you wouldn't want me as a brother."

"That's in the past," she said, "now you're a hero for living world if even humans don't know it."

 _Did she just say hero?_ he thought _._ "Don't call me that," he demanded.

"Fine," she said, "'brother' fits much better, don't you think?" She hugged Hiei again. _After all of this time, I'm finally reunited with my long lost brother,_ she thought happily.

Hiei thought, _If I knew she was going to react like this, I would have said something sooner._

* * *

The End


End file.
